


The Soul

by Alyriia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyriia/pseuds/Alyriia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like all things bright and beautiful it darkens, dulls, and even, eventually, fades</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul

Like all things bright and beautiful it darkens, dulls, and even, eventually, fades until you are nothing more than a shell of a body clinging desperately to the memories of better times, of days filled with joy.

 But you cannot bring back the past and it is pointless to look toward the future when dreams are so rarely fulfilled. So why bother holding on to the light, to those last shreds of humanity, when you know it will be torn painfully from your heart and mind? It is better to give in to the comforting embrace of darkness, to lose yourself in the shadows until there is nothing left of that which made you human.

 That is the way to freedom. That is what will liberate you of the bonds and expectations of society, of mankind. Give into the darkness and live your life in _freedom_.


End file.
